


【龚方】迷藏

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio
Summary: 给四天。





	【龚方】迷藏

没人试图叫一座城市为森林。

无人的城市的命运是可悲的。从现在开始，这个城市曾经拥有过的历史、文化、经济都不复存在，钢筋水泥编织成网，城市边缘缠绕上沾着陈年血迹的尖刺，一切与这个城市曾经的名字有关的证据都被抹去。

他被更名为森林，被赋予和其他几十余个废弃的城市相同的名字。喜鹊蹲在广告牌上叫得凄厉，LED屏幕循环着口香糖和租房软件的广告，高层建筑物上的航空灯闪了又灭，一座城市死过去，又被鬼蜮一样的死寂晕染一层又一层。

森林中所有建筑明明颜色依旧鲜艳，在方书剑眼中却都泛着有气无力的灰。他还穿着居家的宽大T恤踩着一双高帮的匡威，一副准备去楼下超市买可乐的打扮，刚刚的身份卡却分明提醒他他被迫加入了本轮的狩猎游戏，是本次游戏二十五名猎手之一。

他被蒙着眼强行带入这个城市，一针镇定剂下去他只能带着惊惧地睡去，再次醒来时身边就已经有了一张写了游戏规则的身份卡，方书剑之前完全没有了解过这场不知什么时候开始存在的狩猎游戏，因此读过规则后他眉心皱得格外深。以他的性格和身体素质做猎物都已经是勉强，更何况猎手赢得游戏的条件是在所有猎物死亡前至少杀过一个猎物。

方书剑怎么能够，他只在学校编排的剧中杀过人，就连手上的假血他看着都会觉得恶心。让一个晕血的人做猎手显然是荒谬的，方书剑一边按照指示销毁了身份卡一边恍惚，自己是不可能赢得游戏的。就算他真的杀了人他也无法竞争得过其他二十四名猎手，二十五名猎物中每天都会新增一个人成为游离于狩猎关系之外的裁判，总会有猎手最后因为没杀过人而无法赢得游戏。狼多羊少时狼群时会发生什么方书剑自然懂，他不敢保证自己在竞争中能够活下来。

 

 

 

然而房间总是要出的，方书剑把鞋底在脚踝上绕了一圈系在后面，想了想打了个死结，虽然可能性不大，但是逃命的时候踩到鞋带是一件很要命的事。

方书剑打开门就注意到了那个男人的背影，在他十米开外的地方，方书剑自己也说不上来在游戏初期出门就走到了一个开阔地是好还是坏，但他至少知道如果贸然去和这个男人接触结果百分之九十于他无益。这个人太壮，身材太好。方书剑视线扫过男人的背部肌群，又向下略过他的腰线和长腿，最后注意力集中在他右腿的纹身上，方书剑盯着锦鲤的尾巴出神。

鲤鱼游动了起来，方书剑的眼睛重新聚焦，带着恐惧地往后退了两步，视线缓缓上移看向那人的脸。那人接收到他的目光之后笑了一下，有些勉强却也足够友善。他向方书剑介绍自己：“我叫龚子棋，也是猎手。我们可以组队。”

方书剑这才发现龚子棋也是一身休闲打扮，甚至比自己更随意——龚子棋甚至只穿了一条宽松的沙滩裤和一双人字拖，看起来也像是在完全没有准备的情况下被强行塞入狩猎中。方书剑对和他有同样经历的人有着天然的好感，也没有去追究龚子棋为什么知道他是猎手，或者龚子棋的话是否可信，得到龚子棋的同行邀请后就迅速答应了他。

然后才回过神来思考自己是不是太过莽撞，贸然答应一个只知道名字的陌生人的邀请，甚至连那个名字他都不知道是真是假。方书剑只好事后补救，临时找了两条理由搪塞自己：如果龚子棋是猎手那他可以催促龚子棋尽早行动，两个人都杀过人之后他和龚子棋就可以不再是竞争关系；如果龚子棋是猎物那等龚子棋暴露了之后他就可以干掉龚子棋，然后找个地方躲起来就可以以最小的风险赢得游戏。

稳赚不赔，方书剑觉得自己做了个明智的决定，甚至连退路都想得一清二楚，于是像是认证一样和龚子棋交换了姓名：“我叫方书剑。”

 

 

 

龚子棋太强了。

方书剑跟在龚子棋身后手足无措，以他有限的对于狩猎游戏的了解，他能看出龚子棋的玩法是最极端的、最不要命的那种。游戏刚开始，第一个受保护的裁判刚刚产生，这个时候无论是哪方的死亡都于自己有利。

方书剑虽然晕血，但是听力异常聪敏，这得益于他在学校学过的视唱练耳。他可以听得到远处的脚步声或者交谈，然后准确地告诉龚子棋来人的所在方向。他虽然不愿面见死亡，但还是要生存下去，方书剑不敢相信龚子棋会留一个没有任何作用的人在身边。

第一个夜晚刚刚到来，龚子棋手上已经沾着四条人命。龚子棋说那四个人都是猎手，龚子棋半信不信，但那些人是猎物还是猎手都于方书剑没什么太大的联系，他已经想好，合作期间他全心全力帮助龚子棋，游戏快要结束的时候叫龚子棋给他找一个将死的猎物。龚子棋应该不愁不会杀人，自己的这个请求应该对他来说构不成威胁。

寻找临时居所的路上方书剑是这样想的，所以没听到龚子棋和他说的话，只捕捉到了一个疑问的语气。他转头看向龚子棋，示意他重复一遍刚才的话，龚子棋也不恼，冷着眉眼语气却平和：“今天运气不太好，一个猎物都没有看到。”

方书剑挑了挑眉：“你以前参加过游戏？”

龚子棋摇摇头：“我没有，只是稍微了解过一些。”顿了一下又补充了一句，“不然我也不会不知道游戏开始的时间，上衣都没穿就被强行带进森林里。”

方书剑笑得像是听到了什么格外有趣的笑话，龚子棋诧异地盯着方书剑，方书剑只好解释：“我还以为你是故意脱掉上衣来炫耀自己的肌肉。”

“我怎么会做那么无聊的事。”龚子棋低声笑，“我只是下楼去买啤酒。前面那栋公寓似乎可以住人，跟上，我先去看看里面有没有人。”

方书剑于是小跑着跟上龚子棋的步伐，一双凉拖一双匡威踩在地面上声音不大，但是在将近夜晚的街道上格外突兀。龚子棋把弹簧刀的挂带在手腕上绕了一圈，屏住呼吸，敲了敲那座公寓的门。

 

 

 

无人应声。龚子棋没有放松警惕，缓缓扭开了门锁，手臂架在身前形成一个防御的姿势。公寓的走廊亮着冷光灯，龚子棋和方书剑放缓脚步慢慢踏入这栋陌生的建筑。其实龚子棋之前并没有游戏的经验，让方书剑觉得他意外可靠只是因为他的体型占优，还有一副看起来绝 现在面对未知龚子棋也格外紧张。

方书剑扯住他衣角，对他做了个口型：“二楼有人。”

龚子棋也听到了楼上的脚步声，以及人们交谈的声音。建筑的隔音效果不太好，但是方书剑还是听不清二楼在说些什么，只依稀听出来一个女人和两个男人的声音，并且关系对立，似乎是在争吵。龚子棋对方书剑用气声说：“那个女人是猎手。”

方书想起规则书上说的，猎物可以分辨出附近五十米内的人的身份，于是不动声色地准备后撤：“你怎么知道？”

“如果那个女人是猎物的话那他现在应该早就没命了，如果我是他们并且遇到一个落单的猎物，那我绝对不会有其他的想法，反而会想要更快地杀了她来保证我的胜利条件。但如果她是猎手，”龚子棋耸耸肩膀，背部肌肉海浪一样起伏了一层：“那大概最后的结局也是要被杀掉的，但是他们会做出什么就不得而知了。”

他还以为龚子棋是猎物，方书剑松了一口气，对龚子棋的防备又卸下一层。方书剑有种想要冲上二楼去解救那个女人的冲动，但他最后还是紧跟着龚子棋没有作声。他怎么说都已经是个成年人，自然懂得狩猎游戏不是电脑那种可以复活无数次的娱乐，自己能不能活着赢得游戏尚且难说，更别提去救下他人。

攻击从天而降，或者说从二楼楼梯而降，有人从楼梯上翻下来，没等站稳就直直冲向他们二人。手中兵刃黑色反射着光，龚子棋猛地按着方书剑的头把他搂到一边：“小心他有枪！”

方书剑从没在现实中听过枪响，不知是因为刚体验了死亡擦肩而过还是开枪的声音实在太大，方书剑愣在了龚子棋怀中，没有任何行动反而揪紧了龚子棋衣角。龚子棋哄小孩子一样安抚他“不要怕”，心中却在迅速思考如何用手中的冷兵器和这个人争斗，如果这个人和楼上的两个人是同伴的话那么他的胜算是多少。

电影一样滑稽的情节发生，那人看起来没有任何开枪的经验，虽然瞄不准但是仍然一发一发地射向龚子棋二人的方向，却没想到手枪子弹肯定会有用完的时候。龚子棋卡住他愣住的时间点，直直冲上去将那个人掀在地上，手中匕首一转便直直刺入心脏，随后用力翻搅。

楼上的两个人听到枪声冲下来，看到的一幕就是龚子棋脸上溅着血回头盯着自己，心里无端生出恐惧感来。方书剑冲到已死的人身边捡起手枪，随后用力朝着转身要走的人丢过去，那人被砸到腰叫了一声跪在地上，龚子棋拔出匕首头也不回踹翻倒地的人，还沾着上一个人鲜血的刀刃再次没入第二个人的胸膛。

第三个人跌跌撞撞地逃出门外，龚子棋明明追得上却没有追，只是站在门口发愣。方书剑缓缓靠近，抑制住对于血腥的生理反应拉了拉龚子棋的袖口，却发现龚子棋握着刀的手青筋凸起，他在发抖。

龚子棋再怎么看起来狠厉也还只是个和他年龄相仿的人，如他所说，被选入游戏之前他只是想要下楼买啤酒，他甚至不了解游戏开始的时间。方书剑不知道被什么触动，或许是龚子棋把他揽进怀中时带着薄汗的胸膛，或许是龚子棋最后站起身时恍惚的踉跄，总而言之他被触动，心中莫名起了一个冲动。

这个冲动让他抱紧龚子棋。他把这个刚刚认识还没有满一天的陌生人抱在怀中，将他的头埋在自己肩颈上，纾缓着他在自己面前毫无保留的恐惧与战栗。

 

 

 

龚子棋太累了。方书剑在公寓的一个衣柜中找到了尺码差不多大T恤衫，又找了毛巾擦干净了龚子棋身上脸上的血。而龚子棋几乎是任他摆布，瞳孔却仍是时不时地震颤，方书剑环顾一周发现女孩的尸体还停留在房间角落，于是起身去将女孩的尸体拖走，女孩身上看不见伤口，这让方书剑的工作难度降低了许多。

龚子棋躺在床上却还是睁着眼，方书剑坐在床边开他的玩笑：“你有没有看过《We Bare Bears》？你现在就像是那个喝了咖啡的白熊。”

床上的人身心俱疲，勉强扯了扯嘴角。却还是没有合眼。

方书剑叹了口气：“现在暂时是安全的，我小声唱歌给你听。”

“你会唱歌？”

“我大学是学音乐剧的，你要是关注这些你可能还看过我的剧。”

现在换方书剑照顾小朋友一样照顾龚子棋。方书剑的眼睛很漂亮，总是湿润的，像是随时含着一汪眼泪，他就用这双眼睛安安静静地看着龚子棋，压低了声音讲故事一样唱。

Des yeux qui font baiser les miens  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche  
Voila le portrait sans retouche  
De l\'homme auquel j\'appartiens 

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Je vois la vie en rose  
ll me dit des mots d\'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours  
Et ca me fait quelque chose  
ll est entre dans mon coeur  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause 

C\'est lui pour moi  
Moi pour lui  
Dans la vie  
ll me l\'a dit,l\'a jure Pour la vie  
Des que je l\'apercois  
Alors je me sens en moi Mon coeur qui bat  
Des nuits d\'amour plus finir  
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place  
Les ennuis,les chagrins trepassent  
Heureux,heureux a en mourir 

入睡前龚子棋口齿模糊地问：“这首歌叫什么？”

方书剑低下头回答：“La vie en Rose，玫瑰人生。”

于是龚子棋敛起眼底的阴沉，缓缓沉入玫瑰色的无梦的睡眠中。

 

 

 

说好了后半夜由龚子棋值守，方书剑却在天亮了之后才把龚子棋叫醒。龚子棋盯着方书剑的笑颜表情复杂，方书剑倒是满脸无所谓：“诶我没事，我们排剧的时候也经常通宵，我都习惯了。而且我昨天什么忙都没有帮上，倒是你体力消耗太大了，你得多歇歇。”

龚子棋嘴唇动了动，看起来像是要说什么，最终还是沉默了下去。

方书剑没注意到龚子棋的犹豫，像是对待老友一样和龚子棋开着玩笑：“而且我还要找你帮我呢，游戏快结束的时候你能不能帮我抓个猎物啊，我自己谁都打不过。”

龚子棋点点头说好。

两个人就维持着这种半熟不熟的气氛走在街道上，准确来说是大摇大摆地走在马路中央。方书剑在那间房子里找到的T恤衫是粉色的，上面还印着一只黑色的系着红领巾的柴犬，晚上的时候因为惊悸而没太注意，现在天亮了方书剑少不得嘲笑龚子棋一番。龚子棋上身穿着柴犬T恤衫，下身一条宽松的短裤配一双运动鞋，方书剑几乎要笑得背过气：“龚子棋，有没有人说你笑起来好像你衣服上印的这只柴犬？”

“怎么没有，他们还专门给我设计了个柴犬的logo想贴在宿舍门上。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈然后呢？”

“然后被我打了一顿就好了。”

有风从不知道哪个角落钻出来，顺着方书剑宽大的袖口吹过方书剑身体。方书剑打了个寒战，觉得气氛过于沉默没话找话：“所以你选的是那种见谁杀谁的玩法吗，你这样可能会误伤裁判诶。”

“裁判只是有个这样的名字罢了，你杀了他们最多出局，又不会怎么样。前面是不是医院？”

“进去看看？我觉得里面可能会有人。”

“有人正好，能提前结束游戏。”龚子棋皱着眉语气平静，“然后就再也不用参加这场游戏了。”

 

 

 

进入医院之后方书剑消失了。

医院墙上溅着血，走廊中设施摆放凌乱，有明显的打斗的痕迹，却不是单方面的挣扎。龚子棋有些懊恼，他甚至不知道方书剑是什么时候从他身后消失的，他不愿意方书剑在这场游戏中提前出局，虽然他本意就是如此。他龚子棋从来不是什么小说中舍己为人的英雄，而获取方书剑的信任又是那么容易。

身后传来脚步声，高跟鞋一声一声砸在地砖上。龚子棋迅速转身，弹簧刀架在身前，然后在一瞬间确认那女人的身份后稍微放松了些。那女人也是猎物，不知道在这种危险的情况下她怎么还能稳稳地踩着细高跟鞋。

然后龚子棋看到了那女人身后的、昨天逃出公寓的那个男人，瞳孔骤然缩紧。龚子棋迅速思考着这些可能性，最后想到的较为合理的就是昨天公寓二楼的两个男人和这个女人是伙伴，现在这个男人来找他报仇。猎物之间若不是为了争抢裁判的名额自相残杀是不理智的，除非是龚子棋这样想要用最极端的赢法结束游戏的，或者说。

或者说他们把自己当成了裁判，以为杀了自己就可以获得裁判的身份。游戏中裁判受规则保护，误杀裁判的猎手也会被直接判出局，为了平衡裁判的权利规则中写有一条，裁判不可以说谎，否则判输。龚子棋当即朗声说道：“我不是裁判，我是猎手。”

女人脸上有转瞬即逝的错愕，随后勾了勾唇角，即使她现在看起来甚至有一些狼狈：“你放心，我们两个都是裁判。我们只是想要通知你一声，你的猎手搭档在二楼的病室。”她拢了拢头发，“你放心，他没死，我们留了他一条命，二楼也没有其他人。不得不说你骗人很厉害，祝你赢到最后。”

“借你吉言。”龚子棋点点头。他虽然很想成为裁判，他确信自己可以从那两个人手中抢到一个裁判的身份，但是他仍然忌惮着方书剑出事，显然他们二人在制衡他。

即使方书剑的战斗能力几乎为零，但他也不能放方书剑走。如果方书剑找到了其他更为强壮的猎手合作，那么自己就更难杀掉他。龚子棋随便给自己找了个理由，这样想着转头奔向二楼。

 

 

 

“……你怎么样？”龚子棋皱着眉盯着方书剑肩部伤口。

“有点疼。”方书剑实话实说：“我开始以为我要死了，但是那个女人好像是医生，我就是疼，剩下没什么问题。”话虽这样说额头却沁了一层薄汗，并且明显看得出哭过。

不只是有点疼。那个伤口不深却疼，不致命却折磨人。龚子棋“啧”了一声，四处梭巡了一番，然后在药柜的隐秘角落中找到了一瓶医用酒精。他看了看瓶盖上的保质期，然后拧开盖子走向方书剑。

方书剑看到了龚子棋的动作，看清白底红字写着医用酒精后死命摇着头向后退，他本平躺在不大的病床上，退着退着就抵到了墙上，刚好方便龚子棋跪上床，而后压住他的另一侧肩膀。龚子棋嗓音低沉地哄他：“乖，你需要消毒，不然这样你就算赢了游戏也会感染而死。森林里死过太多的人，不干净。”

“我不。”方书剑眼里真实地含着对疼痛的恐惧，他甚至试图坐起身来推开龚子棋，龚子棋索性骑在他的窄胯上按住他作乱的手。方书剑浑身在发抖，他怕极了疼痛，他甚至宁愿死在这里也不愿意遭受这一切。

龚子棋没有如他的愿，却也没有故意让他难过。半瓶酒精浇在伤口上，方书剑被渗入深处的痛感刺激得说不出话，虾子一样挺直身体又脱力地砸回床上，眼泪不受控制地流入发间。他濒死的鱼一样开口喘息，龚子棋把剩下的半瓶酒精盖子盖好放到一边，而后伸手摸了摸方书剑的脸：“对不起，我也是为了你好。”

方书剑不说话，于是整间病房里一片寂静，只剩细细的带着哽咽的喘息。方书剑良久才说得出话来，龚子棋以为以他的性格他会说一些责备的话而后再原谅自己，却没想到方书剑轻却有力地问他：“你是猎物？”浓黑的眉挑着，眼中明明还含着生理泪水像是柔弱的圣母，表情却是硬的，带着不能拒绝的棱角，“你明明说你是猎手。”

龚子棋身体一僵，他居高临下地看着方书剑，却被方书剑的眼神看得无处可逃。方书剑嗓子渐渐打开，更加用力地质问：“我以为你在帮我，还给你唱歌。”说完笑了，“我演出费很贵的。”

方书剑听到龚子棋的回答后便告诉自己都是成年人都只是为了活着走出游戏，龚子棋没在游戏开始便杀掉他就已经是仁至义尽，然而剧烈的疼痛让他孩子一样委屈。原本他还在家里享受暑假，根本没有了解过狩猎游戏更别提报名，结果就被莫名地带进来并且成为猎手，以为自己找到了可以合作的搭档结果两名裁判告诉他——龚子棋是猎物。起初方书剑不仅不信他们口中的话，就连他们二人的裁判身份都怀疑，结果过了一会他就真真切切地听到龚子棋的声音：“我不是裁判，我是猎手。”

他被骗了。虽然当直面生死时有些人抛却道德底线可以理解，但是方书剑就是接受不了这一点。他被骗了，他还心疼骗子不知道是真是假的恐惧，担心骗子的身体叫他多休息，还唱最喜欢的歌给骗子听。他甚至还因龚子棋枪响时的那个拥抱心动了许久。

许久之后方书剑叹了口气：“那你让我多活几天。”可是多活这几天做什么？方书剑闭上眼，迟早是要死的，这个请求不过是没话找话。

龚子棋却没有回答，方书剑睁开眼就对上龚子棋眼中翻涌的积雨云。

他没能拒绝龚子棋的怀抱，没能拒绝龚子棋的吻，也没能拒绝龚子棋侵略他、攻占他。方书剑的伤口渗着血，龚子棋带着怜惜又带着凶狠，捏着他的肩头像是一匹野兽。方书剑没来由地想到了《We Are Animals》，想到荒野中跃动的粉色的光和火中燃烧的药瓶，又想到了男人精壮的身体和凶狠的吻。

这座城市也是森林，方书剑眼中也是。

 

 

 

游戏限时十天，十天之内如果猎手或者猎物无一方全部死亡，那么所有人判输，所有人都不能活着走出游戏。随着时间的推移猎物和猎手都往森林中心聚集似乎是游戏稳定下来之后约定俗成的事。裁判则在寻找可以藏身的地方，在游戏中裁判的赢法最为简单，活下来即可赢得游戏。

游戏刚开始第三天就已经要结束，方书剑跟着龚子棋走在路上，心中有着强烈的不真实感，但是理智已经接受了这样的现状。以他少得可怜的游戏知识他能依稀想起，游戏的最短时长记录是一天，猎物之中产生了一个领导人，所有人没有去试图抢一个裁判的身份，却是联合在一起将猎手赶尽杀绝。还有就是一个有着反社会心理的猎手，偏偏身体素质又过硬，不知疲倦地追了整个城市，就连同是猎手的其他人也没有幸免于难，最终虽然猎手全员复活，但没有一个人感激这个带领他们赢得游戏的人。

方书剑漫无边际地想着，又想到了临出发时他对龚子棋的请求：“我怕疼，自己下不去手，你杀我的时候能不能快一点？”想着想着笑了一声，龚子棋对他投来目光，他摇摇头告诉龚子棋没什么。  
昨天的伤口还在绷带下渗着血，腰伤的青紫和手腕上被禁锢的痕迹还未消退，方书剑想不通龚子棋做那件事的原因，只好归结于生死争斗中的压力发泄。方书剑被提前宣判死亡，心如死灰，湿润的眼也失去光泽，任由龚子棋拖着自己的皮囊。

城市中央又是一个巨大的广场，龚子棋带着方书剑躲到周围的建筑里，熟练地找到一个可以隐藏身形又能观测到外界的地方。方书剑没有心情再去猜测龚子棋每一句话的真假，例如龚子棋是不是对游戏一点也不了解，龚子棋是不是对游戏毫无准备——不重要，他早该看出一个对游戏毫无准备的人不会随身揣着一把带有锯齿的弹簧刀。

他们等了很久，只等来了广场上的三个人。方书剑问：“广场上的都是猎手吗？”

龚子棋点点头：“都是猎手。”

“那你杀了他们你就赢了，是吗？”

“是的。”龚子棋没有怀疑附近的建筑里还会有猎手，广场上巨大的显示屏写得清楚，剩余裁判二人，猎手四人，猎物一人。“裁判被误杀了一个。”

方书剑忽然开口：“我联合他们三个杀了你也不是不可以。”

龚子棋睨了方书剑一眼，看见方书剑没有一点开玩笑的意味，自己却轻松地笑了笑：“好啊，你可以去试试看。他们三个都是已经确认了身份的，你站在他们面前就会被当做猎物杀死。”

“那么我们要怎么办？”

龚子棋忽然抓着方书剑的胳膊叫他站起身，匕首架在方书剑颈上，在一个绝对显眼的位置冲着下面的三个人大声喊：“你们有人没有杀过猎物吗？我找到了他。”

 

 

 

方书剑第一个倒在了地上，龚子棋用自己在公寓里缴获的那把手枪一枪打中他眉心的反射神经，像是方书剑于他来说只是一个具有诱饵意义的特殊猎手。第二发打入了第二个猎手的胸腔，第三个猎手是个女人，被第三发也是最后一发子弹射中腹部，龚子棋为了尽快结束游戏在解决掉最后一个猎手之后又在她的身上补了两刀。

游戏被宣判结束，巨大的屏幕写着猎物获胜，二十二名猎物从死亡的地点被裹得眼睛也看不见的人抬上飞机。龚子棋上飞机前忽然转过身，看见方书剑的血在他身下洇出花一样的形状，忽然心中一动，走近了方书剑抱起他上半身。

他看见他昨天舔吻过的圆润耳垂，啃啮过的精巧锁骨，以及还带着伤的、单薄的看起来不堪一击的肩头。最后他看见自己昨日吻过的嘴唇，方书剑主动地回应着他，眼泪也流进嘴角，带着咸涩的味道。

他忽然想到他一路上都在对方书剑说谎，直到游戏快要结束他仍然只是将方书剑当做一个和其余二十四个人没有区别的猎手。他手上还沾着那三名猎手的血，如今他们的血和方书剑的血混在一起分不出彼此，龚子棋却忽然察觉出方书剑的不一样来。

方书剑是和他们一样的猎手又不是，方书剑会和他开玩笑，会在他因为初次杀人后的恐惧抱住他，即使后来或许方书剑已经认定那是龚子棋在向他演戏。方书剑会在肩上疼得恼人时仍然接纳他的亲吻和冲撞，即使泫然欲泣却仍然会勉强对他笑。方书剑会向他求一个痛快的死法，会想要多看这个世界一眼，即使他早已经被宣判了死亡，出于缓期死刑中他仍然热情而充满爱意。方书剑会给他用温柔的嗓音唱一首《玫瑰人生》哄他入睡，龚子棋又骗了他，那首歌是他的挚爱，他在方书剑的歌声里睡得安稳。

龚子棋低下头吻方书剑已经开始失去温度的、沾着血的唇。他忽然觉得方书剑是和其他猎手不一样的，方书剑虽然已经死亡，但是却是真真正正的赢家。龚子棋压低声音：“这句话真的没有骗你，我爱你。”

方书剑在这片钢铁森林里，在他被龚子棋亲手杀死后，狩猎到了龚子棋的一颗完完整整的、真实而滚烫的心脏。

 

 

 

End.


End file.
